With the development of information technology and the popularity of network technology, people increasingly use various types of image collection equipments in daily lives, such as a surveillance camera, a digital camcorder, a network camera, a digital camera, a cell phone camera and a video sensor of Internet-of-Things, to acquire a large amount of images and video data. Rapid and intelligent analysis of such a large amount of images and video data is urgently needed.
Facial identification technology can analyze images and video data intelligently. Race, gender and age are three major properties for facial identification because these properties describe a social background, behavioral principles and a living status of a person. These major properties can be reflected on a person's face. A solution is needed regarding how to obtain data related to these three properties according to certain input images.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for facial property identification.